1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display script and style sheet generation and, more particularly, to a Graphical User Interface (GUI) tool for automating the generation of display script and style sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
An extensible Markup Language document (XML) may be displayed to a browser using Javascript, style sheet languages such as extensible Stylesheet Language (XSL) and Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) or a combination thereof. The creation and maintenance of style sheets can be quite tedious and error prone, due to complicated style sheet language constructs. Furthermore, trading partners may need to create their own display style sheets for returning document generation in response to a previously received document, e.g., an invoice can be generated in response to a purchase order (PO), and a reply to request for quote (RFQ) in response to an RFQ etc.
Therefore, a need exists for a Graphical User Interface (GUI) tool for automating the generation of display script and style sheets. A further need exists for a system and method for creating documents and displays over the Internet which reduce potential human error, and allow trading partners to conduct on-line negotiations over display layouts.
A system for automatically generating a style sheet includes a parser for generating a document type graph in accordance with an input style or structure, a graphical user interface tool for interactively mapping the document type graph to form a display template in accordance with user requirements and a script generator for generating the style sheet in accordance with the graphical user interface and the design template.
In alternate embodiments, the input structure is preferably a data type definition (DTD)written in extensible markup and language (XML). The parser may be a data type definition parser and the document type graph may include a data type definition (DTD) graph. The document type graph preferably includes nodes representing data types. The nodes are capable of being manipulated such that the data type represented by the node is represented at a location to which the node is manipulated. The nodes are capable of having their properties altered by graphically activating the nodes of the graph. The system may further include abbreviation tables for converting abbreviations of the document type graph to full text to be displayed. The system may further include pop-up windows and layers provided by activating predetermined portions of the style sheet. The system may further include dynamic tables having dimensions which are determined upon rendering of the tables.
A program storage device readable by machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for automatically generating style sheets, the method steps include compiling an input structure to provide an arrangement of data types, manipulating the data types by a user to place the data types into a graphical layout for display and automatically generating a style sheet for interacting with users.
Another program storage device readable by machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for automatically generating style sheets, the method steps include compiling an input structure to provide an arrangement of data types in one of a node tree format and a table format, manipulating the data types by a user to drag and drop the data types into a graphical layout for display and automatically generating a style sheet for interacting with the user, the style sheet having a hierarchical architecture including at least one main layer having sub-layers and windows for providing additional information about components of the at least one main layer.
In other methods, the program storage device may further include the step of employing a single data type in multiple places in the style sheet. The program storage device may further include the step of assigning different tag names to the single data type for each place in the style sheet in which the type is used. The arrangement may include one of a table and a node tree. The program storage device may further include the step of providing full text expansion for data types entered by the user as abbreviations. The program storage device may further include the step of selecting rules for display styles such that the display of the style sheet is governed by properties selected. The program storage device may further include the step of applying code for components of the style sheet such that the display of the style sheet is governed in accordance to the code. The program storage device may further include the step of providing pop-up windows and layers which are invoked by a user. The program storage device may further include the step of passing variables between layers using hidden fields and labels. The program storage device may further include dynamic tables having dimensions which are determined upon rendering of the tables.